A Fiscal Relationship
by AniseAsylum
Summary: Pokemon battles can be costly, with emotions running high and pride on the line all sorts of things can happen. Especially if you don't have enough money to pay the victors fee. Welcome N Harmonia, to the world of indentured servitude. Drabbles Update: On Saturdays.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon.

**A Bit of an Explanation:** This is a tale, that will be told in small scale. That means each chapter will be in perfect drabble format. Which means no more no less, than one hundred words. Authors notes and disclaimers notwithstanding.

**A debt of gratitude: **Dedicated to my wonderful Beta, thank you, even if you made me use commas.

**Just in Case You Missed It:** All of the chapters will be one hundred words. On purpose.

* * *

One upon a time there was a prince who dreamed of being a hero. He had visions of himself standing tall and triumphant after a long journey.

Fighting fate.

Beating the odds.

Now he stood a grown man, a King…

But still not a hero. That was something he planned to change. He would find the dragon of legend, he would beat the champion and become the king of Unova.

He would create a perfect world.

A world done in Black and White

Yes, N had high hopes for the future, but then again… he had always been an idealist.

* * *

**Prompt**: N/A

**Words**:100


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Inside the Claret house, hanging on the kitchen wall, just above the paint splattered table where the telephone sat was a color chart from the big art shop in Nacrene City. It was a huge chart covered with perfectly colored little squares naming any and every color an artist would ever need. It was specially ordered, a birthday gift from Burgh to his older sister Avery, from which she would pick the names of her children.

It was a matter of pride, which Avery Claret being both sweet and absentminded had very little of, that their names fit them exactly.

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

Note: Just a quick heads up, I don't really like doing the long authors note thing, so important things, pertaining to this story will be posted in the news section of my profile. That is also where I will be answering any and all questions you might have. I encourage you to check it often.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Black Claret was a tall young man with warm brown eyes and unkempt brown hair, normally tucked underneath a red and white hat. An energetic child, there wasn't any trouble Black didn't get into growing up. Still, the most important thing about Black was that he had a dream.

When he was eight years old, Black decided that he was going to be the next champion of the Pokemon league. Moments later that dream was ruthlessly shot down by his sister, when she reminded him that the closet thing to a pokemon he owned were his charizard printed footie pajamas.

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Reppad98 the answer to your question is in the news section of my profile.

An explanation to our leading ladies name is also posted if anyone is interested.

* * *

Indigo Claret had witches eyes; a shiny, silvery, blue-green like light hitting deep water. As the daughter of an artist and a pokemon breeder, she grew up feeling all at once crowded and lonely. She was honest in a take no prisoners sort of way, that managed to be both lovely and insulting.

Indigo was a fatalist; she could live with the possibility of almost anything. She accepted what she liked and ignored what she didn't

Sensible and pragmatic, she had priorities and she stuck to them.

If Indigo had a dream…it was something she decided to keep to herself.

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Standing in the doorway to her brother's bedroom, Indigo Claret stared into the guilty faces of her friends and her brother.

Black's room was a disaster and Indigo had to look very carefully to distinguish what was part of the original mess, and what was damage resulting from the pokemon battle that had taken place moments before.

Sighing, she ran her fingers though her hair, shaking her head in disapproval. There were plenty of rude, but true things Indigo could have said, but she loved her brother, and she loved her friends.

So Indy, being Indy, kept them to herself.

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Sighing heavily, Indigo shifted her gaze from the mess that was her brothers room to focus on the boy himself.

"I'm done packing." She announced, eyes back to flitting over his accumulation of ephemera. "In fifteen minutes I'm leaving so I suggest you finish up." She intoned before narrowing her eyes at her brother and their friends. "And Black…" Her voice was serious, deathly so. "Don't you dare leave this mess for mom."

With the promise of punishment in her voice, she left the room, shaking her head as Cheren and Bel's cries of disgust followed her down the hall.

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon.

AN: There will be no update this Thursday. Happy thanksgiving to everyone who reads!

* * *

The four mile walk though brambles and brush to Accumula town was tedious a chore. Only trainers walked the untended path, everyone else preferring to use the highway. Indigo had been wading though the waist high grass for months in preparation for her trip. A trip made all the worse by the straps of a heavy pack digging into her shoulder blades.

Cheren had tried to bait her into an argument about over packing.

She ignored him.

She had everything she needed for her trip in her bag, and she was not about to force her pokemon to do without.

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

Walking into the Accumula town pokemon center Indigo noticed two things. The first, was that inside it was blessedly air-conditioned. The second, was the long line Bel and Cheren were waiting in to have their pokemon tended.

She'd expected as much, with the Pokemon League opening all the pokemon centers and area hostels would be overtaxed. Shaking her head, she looked to her own pokemon with a smug smile. "Over packed, indeed."

All of her pokemon were well tended, if a bit hot. She'd take them to cool off and figure out what was going on with the crowd outside.

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still do not own pokemon...T'would be much easier to pay college tuition if i did...

* * *

Black knew right away that he didn't like the man on the stage.

With his strange clothes, oily voice, and the condescending look on his face as he stared down at the crowd. He did not like this man, and taking a step closer to his sister he could tell that she didn't like him either.

They stood together, their faces identical masks of displeasure until the man left. The air around them hummed with energy as Indigo headed for the abandoned stage.

"What are you doing!?" Black called after her.

Indigo paused, rolling her eyes "Girl scout good deed."

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

Look, a wild plot inches closer!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon.

**Note:**There will be no updates next week, it is finals week for me and my attention needs to be there. Updates will continue as planed once my finals are over. After this upcoming Thursday, expect the next installment on the 18th.

* * *

To Indigo it was obvious.

When pokemon were disappearing, and a group of people showed up calling themselves team something, there was obviously a correlation. Rocket, Magma, Aqua, they all fit the same mold and no amount of pomp and circumstance would make Team Plasma any different.

Yet not one person in the crowd seemed to make the connection.

Free your pokemon… she thought wondering how many Plasma members would be waiting on the outskirts of town to recapture those released pokemon before they knew which way was up.

A clever way to steal without stealing.

God she hated people.

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

* * *

"This, is a public service announcement, so before you release your pokemon based on the biased words of a stranger in a mismatched bathrobe, there are a few things you should consider." She started, feeling a bit like one of the holy rollers on late night infomercials.

Still it got their attention, "First of all, the man in the bathrobe doesn't know anything about any of you. He doesn't know your pokemon or what makes them happy. He's running around in a bathrobe talking about utopian societies, seriously," she said. "There's probably an asylum out there somewhere looking for him."

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon.

Note:Oh look, we're back and with something N centric what a pleasant surprise! Also for anyone who might be interested, I created a livejournal for this specific account. This link is posted in my profile.

* * *

For a moment he might have thought her pretty.

Sunlight struck the top of her head, bleeding down lending her skin a golden glow. It glinted, here and there, off metal in her ears, her nose, on her hands and around her wrists.

It hurt his eyes.

He kept looking, and it made him feel like an idiot.

Because in that moment…

Just for a second, he thought she was pretty…

Then, she opened her mouth, and the words poured out.

Ugly, heinous, blasphemous words, said in a faintly accented voice in a tone that was both breezy and mocking.

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I still don't own pokemon

* * *

His vision was red with anger. This girl, who knew nothing about anything was standing there, making a mockery of his dreams, of everything he stood for!

"There are people out there who's pokemon are unhappy with them." She paused, and her admission smoothed N's ruffled feathers. "They're most likely, not you. How do I know this?"

How did she know that!?

"You just took time out of your day to listen to a man in a bathrobe preach about how you're terrible people and pokemon hate you. Someone who abused pokemon wouldn't have stopped to listen, because, they're assholes."

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

But he couldn't deny it, it happened right in front of him! An entire crowd of people changed by the worthless words of a child prostitute in tiny shorts!

And there she stood, mocking him, still, surrounded by her moral-less friends.

"I'm surprised," the one with the glasses said, "Normally something like that would have turned you into a mess of splotches and stammering."

"Yes, well" she preened, "I took half of a Xanax before we left." She admitted without hesitation.

The boy with the glasses slapped his forehead.

The girl had no shame at all!

* * *

Prompts:N/A

Words:100


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon

* * *

She thought she was right…

She wasn't.

She thought she had a point…

She didn't.

She knew nothing about him, about his father. She knew nothing about the abuse his friends suffered at the hands of people like her. People who used pokemon for their own amusement.

All trainers were the same. Their selfishness left them deaf to the voices of pokemon.

She thought herself so much better than him. That her thoughts and ideas were more important than what he and the members of team plasma knew to be true.

He would show her just how wrong she was.

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

Note:Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for sticking with me this long!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I still don't own pokemon.

* * *

He knew his father was against using force to liberate pokemon. It was something he agreed with, force would only make the people revolt… but he was a king, a soon to be hero. His father would forgive him…

Maybe even praise him…

Yes, he would praise him for liberating the pokemon of the ignorant woman who dared to mock their cause.

He was so angry, so intent that he almost missed them.

Such happy voices ringing with an undeniable honesty no human could ever emulate.

It wasn't possible…

But they were…

Her pokemon.

"Your pokemon…Just now it was saying…"

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon.

* * *

She looked at the man, this stranger who approached her out of nowhere. This young man who shared such a disturbing likeness to the bathrobed preacher that she knew at a glance that it wasn't coincidence.

He was excited about something.

"Your pokemon, it said-"

"Gidget" she interjected, correcting him out of habit. "Her name is Gidget, and she said espeon. I would've thought that was pretty obvious" she said, hand snapping out to catch Bel's elbow before it drove into her side.

"Indigo!" The blonde hissed, her voice a reprimand, green eyes narrowing as Indigo continued on, completely unrepentant.

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

**Note:** So I know I don't do the whole please review thing that I've seen a lot of writers do, that being said I do appreciate everyone who take the time to tell me what they think of my writing. So I just wanted to say thank you! For reading, and reviewing!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"Do you make a habit of coming up to random strangers, and stating the obvious?" she asked, casually snapping her gum "or am I just special?"

"I wasn't stating the obvious" he defended, clearly unused to dealing with sarcasm and even more uncomfortable with dealing with people over all.

Her laughter was a cold purr, that sounded almost lewd.

It made him jump and she laughed again a lazy smile stretching across her face.

"You know what, you're right" Indigo said, her expression a heavy mix of impudence and patronization "She obviously said pikachu, how could I be so stupid."

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

Note:So...A Little late in the day but it's posted! Poor N, He's a bit like a predator who's discovered that the prey they've been stalking is something scarier then they are don't you think?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Nope, Pokemon still doesn't belong to me.

* * *

He felt her gaze like a physical blow, it chilled the air in his lungs, the cool superiority in her eyes making him feel like a butterfly pinned to a cork board.

She stood with her arms folded, the sun at her back throwing her features into sharp relief.

"So, you're saying that, you, speak pokemon."

"I understand them" he corrected her, still shocked that such an imbecilic person could have such happy pokemon.

Still he knew her type, trainers were all the same imprisoning his friends, causing them pain. So he was entirely unsurprised when she demanded "Prove it."

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

**Note:** So I cut it a bit close, but it's still before midnight in my time zone! Also, university calls for me again and in very short order life is going to get very busy. Sorry to say but updates are moving to once a week Fridays.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

He'd repeated it back to her, word for word everything her pokemon had said. Still, he expected her to question him. To doubt.

In the beginning everyone always doubted, and she proved herself to be no different. Why would she? She was just another part of the masses who abused pokemon.

Hers may have sounded happy, but for how long?

Still, she managed to surprise him, to pique his interest when she turned to her espeon for confirmation. That was almost as surprising as when the tiny psychic looked him right in the eye and very deliberately, shook her head.

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

Note: Twenty chapters! I am so excited! Also, last chapter we hit three hundred views in just one day! You guys make me so happy!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

Pokemon didn't lie. Not to him, not to anyone, that was just a fact of life. They knew, right when they saw him, that he could hear them, that he understood. They knew he wouldn't hurt them, that he was a friend.

They'd never lied to him before, but now, his head was spinning.

His world was ending.

A pokemon had lied to him, and all he could ask was "Why?"

Blue eyes narrowed on him before lavender fur was haughtily tossed. 'Fool' she scoffed, voice rife with scorn 'Do not think yourself worthy of understanding one such as me.'

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

Note:Dramatic N is dramatic... Also I was playing pokemon coliseum, you know the really old school one for game cube, and the espeon in it just looks so haughty all the time...that, and my cats is where Gidggee gets her spunk from ^^'.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

He needed to hear it again, the voice of her espeon. The voice of the only pokemon to ever lie to him. He needed to understand, had to find out why.

Why did she lie?

On the surface, it seemed like simple haughtiness, there was more to it than that.

There had to be more to it than that.

He would ask her again, he would free her from her jailer and ask again. Then, she would tell him the truth. That was all there was to it.

Because pokemon were his friends, and friends didn't lie to each other.

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon.

* * *

"You sure you wanna do this?" she asked boredly rolling a pokeball between the palms of her hands. Always willing to interpret a random event as a sign she should take a break or quit early she smirked at the thought of easy an easy victory.

"Of course!" He was determined, and the thought of grinding that determination into dust made her smile.

Before he even called a pokemon she knew the battle was hers, that all he saw when he looked at her was a scantily clad bimbo.

"As you wish."

Oh yes, she would enjoy taking his money.

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:Pokemon's still not mine.

* * *

There was a still moment, just after N's purrlion leapt forward and Bel hopped up to officiate the battle. Both pokemon holding unnaturally still as they sized up their opponent.

"Indigo" Black called out, his voice lacking its usual adoration. "Be careful." he cautioned, shaking his head murmuring something about their mother and too many triangles.

Indigo however, was clearly not concerned. "It's fine Black." She said, with a flick of the wrist she ignored his misgivings directing her focus to her pokemon completely confident.

Bel brought her arm down and one haughty head toss later…

The battle was over.

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

Note: One shot K.O.! I'm always really pleased with myself when that happens. Also the thing black is murmuring about is an artists character study. There's a really great one done for N by Draikinator on Deviantart.

Take a look, It's called A Study of N.

I'd link it for you but...I can't ^^'


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

It was exactly what she thought it would be, an easy victory. Almost too easy, not that she was going to complain.

Still something about it rubbed her the wrong way.

With thought narrowed eyes she strode towards the fainted cat. Sitting back on her haunches she eased him into her lap ignoring N's demands to know what she was doing. Instead practiced hands set to working a liberal amount of salve though the purrlion's coat.

He'd had the type advantage, even under leveled it should've been a harder fight.

Why wasn't it…?

Something wasn't right.

"This fur is coarse…"

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

Thanks again for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Note:So the reason this wasn't up last week is because I really don't like this chapter. I've done the best I can with it, but honestly I'm still not satisfied.

* * *

No where near being an expert on purrlions Indigo dug through her satchel. Pulling out her pokedex she flipped it open paying a minimal amount of attention to N's overzealous ranting.

"Purrlion" she murmured around the stylus clamped between her teeth. "426 millimeters tall, average weight 10 kilograms…"

It happened in an instant, Indigo was on her feet, her fist snapping out a straight armed jab that had N staggering clutching his jaw.

"You hypocritical bastard…" she hissed, narrowed eyes blazing like an angry comet, while he stood there stunned, hand pressed to his cheek.

"What are you talking about?!"

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

Note:Well, let me know what you guys think, should I go back and rework this again? I just don't know.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer:I still don't own pokemon.

Note:So I want to dedicate this chapter to Reppad and AndroidYumi. Becuase they have reviewed every chapter since the beginning. Thank you guys, this ones for you!

* * *

"What are you talking about?!" N demanded, hand to his cheek absolutely outraged. This, was why he hated trainers, they were cruel violent people, who destroyed everything they touched. This is why they needed to be stopped.

"You didn't even take him to a pokemon center did you!?"

"Pokemon centers increase the amount of abuse my friends suffer!" He argued, nearly vibrating with anger. "People bring in dying Pokemon, and all the nurses do is toss out a few berries and give them right back to their abusers! Why would I take my friend there?!"

"Because he's sick you idiot."

* * *

Prompts:N/A

Words:100


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Pokemon's still not mine.

* * *

"He's sick?" N choked out. "I didn't know, he didn't sa-"

"Enough!" Indigo snapped eyes flashing like supernovas. "Enough with the talking to pokemon crap!" She was half of mind to hit him again. "It's the first thing they teach you in trainers school. The first thing." Her voice, while quieted had lost none of its disgust. "When you catch a pokemon, it becomes your responsibility. It becomes your job, and the first fucking thing you do is take it to the pokemon center."

Without pity she left him standing there shell-shocked.

People like him, gave trainers a bad name.

* * *

Prompts:N/A

Words:100

Note:Oh Indy, so much anger in such a compact package. I am much more pleased with this chapter than the past few *preens*. I hope you guys enjoy too.

_Edit: fixed it to is typo in line five, such a small error...and yet I'm supremely embarassed!_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

He didn't know what to say. Didn't know what to do.

So he sat, and he waited for Indigo to come back, her scathing admonishments still ringing in his ears. Purrlion had been sick, had been suffering and he hadn't noticed.

This was his first time away from home, his first time meeting a purrlion. The tiny cat had been so eager to help him, so excited, he never suspected he was anything but healthy.

He'd made a mistake. Relying so heavily on his gift that he hadn't seen what was right in front of him.

"I really didn't know…"

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

Note: Oh my gosh you guys are the best, readers reviewers everyone! I am so very happy becaaaauuuse~ We've reached 15,000 reads! Holy crap for crap! I don't even know what to do with myself right now! Happy author is happy!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer:It's Friday again boys and girls, and I still don't own pokemon.

* * *

Bel felt bad for the green haired boy. Indigo's temper was like a freak storm, whirling in crushing everything in its wake, and from what Bel could see, Indigo very nearly leveled him.

"Hey," she said softly. "I'm sorry about Indigo, she really is a good person." Bel added helplessly, wincing a little at the bruise blooming on the side of his jaw. "She just…loves pokemon, a lot ya know…" She finished lamely chewing on her lower lip.

"She should've taken the whole Xanax." Cheren said shaking his head with an exasperated sort of fondness.

"Is she always like that?"

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

Note: So looking at the chapter count today I was like 30 chapters, Wow! Before reality checked in to remind me that, I've only written 3000 words XD There are oneshots longer than this fic!

Also, Hello there, new subscribers, thanks for joining us~


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine.

* * *

Taking a minute to consider N's question Bel took a deep breath before sighing. "Indigo…to understand, you really just have to know her." She said, still not giving him an answer. "She's had her care and breeding certification since she was seven years old." A rueful smile and a half hearted shrug. "Sometimes she forgets that we plebeians can't tell on sight if a pokemon is sick or not."

Shrugging again she looked to Cheren for a better explanation.

"She likes, pokemon." He said "They're one of the few things she actually cares about."

"And her temperament?"

"That's fairly normal…"

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer:I do here by disclaim all rights to Pokemon. (We're being fancy today.)

* * *

Crossing his arms N continued to wait for Indigo to come back from wherever she'd stalked off to. He hadn't spoken to her friends since Cheren's revelation about her temper and every so often his jaw would throb reminding him that no matter their appearance trainers were violent senseless people.

He'd made a mistake, not realizing his friend was sick, but he was ready and willing to make up for it. He'd seen his friend taken care of and return him to the wild where he would thrive.

With a plan in his head he squared his shoulders and waited.

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

Note:Sorry it's late guys, life got busy pretty quick. Also I had this moment the other day when I was all sad no one seemed to notice the irony of Bel calling N a plebeian ..Then my beta pointed out that not many people are as big a dork as I am ^^'.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Scrubbing her hands over her face Indigo sat impatiently in the waiting room of the Accumula town pokemon hospital. It had been over an hour since the doctors had taken N's purrlion, all concerned looks and stern disapproval.

N… the boy made no sense to her. He loved pokemon, that was easy enough to see, but she'd bet her left arm that he was involved with Team Plasma.

From what she could tell, bathrobe man was the public face, charismatic and unscrupulous. The typical Machiavellian string puller.

So where did broccoli top fit in?

"Puppeteer or Puppet?"

She'd find out.

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer:nope, pokemon isn't mine.

* * *

She was still in the waiting room when Cheren came to find her.

She was sitting there so indolent as to be nearly catatonic. "Still waiting?" He asked, startling her out of her daze.

"Yeah," She sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "They've got some tests to finish running and they've set him up with a rally pack." She rattled off with an impatient scowl. "Now my legs are asleep and I feel like hitting that N guy again."

"I was surprised earlier." Cheren confessed, "Normally you wait until you know someone better before you start hitting them."

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

Note: So it's not the most exciting thing I know, but bare with me. After all there have to be some slow bits in every story, even the tiny ones. Also for those who don't know,a rally pack, sometimes referred to as a banana bag, because its tinged slightly yellow, is a bag of iv. fluids used to replenish nutritional deficiencies or severe dehydration.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon~

* * *

"I didn't plan on hitting him." She shrugged inimitably "It just happened." she confessed, brows drawing together. "Also, I thought you hated hospitals, what are you doing here Cheren?"

"Your assault victim is grilling Bel and your brother for information on you." Cheren supplied readily "I thought you might want to know."

"Oh really," an arched eyebrow and a placid blink conveyed her disinterest.

"Mhm, They didn't say anything important, which means I should head back and make sure it stays that way."

"Yea" she acquiesced. "I should be done here soon."

"I'll let you know if he's pressing charges."

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

Note:So i tired to have this up for you guys yesterday but for some reason FF net was not havin it.

That being said, CherryNekoChan left me three reviews in one day, thank you, it made me feel special~ Also speaking of reviews, we've almost hit 100 guys! Even more exciting the past few times I've updated we've gotten 300 reads in just one night! topping out at about 1000 a week! *mind is blown!*

You guys are the best ^^.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

Walking back to the square, arms weighed down by a drowsing feline Indigo looked for her friends. N came into view first, lurching to his feet, his eyes riveted to the pokemon cradled against her chest.

Easing the pokemon into Bel's waiting arms she stopped to look at N raking her fingers though her hair.

"The Pokemon center agreed to give us his medicine at cost." she relayed. "The doctors said that with proper treatment…" she paused letting her words sink in. "He'll be alright."

"W-What was wrong with him?" N spoke up giving her pause.

"A lot of things."

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

Note:this one isn't my best, and I know it but my brain is cooked mes amis! As you may or may not know I am in the midst of a summer semester and the past two weeks have been particularly draining. I was sacked with group leading a project with a bunch of lazy people and my enlightenment class turned into a very ugly debate about politics that i have been trying to stay out of, especially since it has nothing to do with the topic we are covering. Four papers and several migraines later here we are. So i beg you, be kind to me and I will do better next week.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer:I do note own pokemon.

* * *

She'd handed him an itemized list, covered in an untidy scrawl. It detailed the price of the emergency vet visit, the cost of treatment, and all the labs that had been run. It was all there down to the last yen, even what he owed the pokemon center.

What he owed her.

She watched with some interest as he went pale, and could practically see his mind whirling. Most likely counting and recounting just how much money he had.

Her entire demeanor was predatory.

A slow smile spread over her lips before she finally asked "How much are you short?"

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon

* * *

As it turned out, he was short a lot.

"It's fine." Indigo said, lips curving into naughty-child's smile. "I'll cover it."

"There's no way I can just let you pay for all that!" N objected in strident tones.

"You've got seven hundred yen in your wallet." She drawled, holding it up, making him jump, because he had no idea when she'd lifted it from him. "You're in no position to be rejecting anyone's generosity." She finished smirking in a way that made his stomach clench. "Not that you need to worry about mine."

"Pardon?"

"Your debt, you'll work it off."

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

Note:I am a day late and a dollar short yet I am especially pleased with this chapter. Speaking of chapters, did you guys not like the last one?


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Nope, pokemon is not mine.

* * *

N was starting to hate it when Indigo smiled. Though he'd known her for less than a day he had already figured out that every time she smiled, something bad was going to happen, most likely to him.

She was smiling now.

"This," she said, gesturing with aplomb "Is my backpack, and your new best friend!" Fingers curling around the rough woven handle she tugged it forward. "From here on out, you get to carry my bag, pitch the tent, start the fire and fetch water, but, once I earn back the money you owe me, you're free to go."

* * *

Prompt:N/A

Words:100

Note:so we've almost hit 40 chapters guys! So I was wondering, is there any questions that you guys have for me about anything? I figured if so I'd do a quick Q&A session to tackle them before we got a movin'. Also we've nearly hit 20,000 reads! I'm not sure what I'll do when we do, probably explode. If I ever hit 100 reviews there wont be anything left of me...

Speaking of, I've seen this done and I liked the idea so I think whoever manages to snag said 100th might win a prize from me~


End file.
